Nobody's Perfect
by XWhAtEvErX
Summary: I don't want to give away too much but essentially Bubbles goes to a party with her boyfriend jake but he isn't the guy who she thought he was.there will be blue fluff at the end i promise! although I have to warn you there is some STRONG LANGUAGE


_Tonight's the night we're gonna make it happen and put all other things aside._

**XWhAtEvErX: ****Just to let you guys know, I'm taking a ****tiny break**** from Clueless Buttercup. And this is only going to be a ****oneshot**** and I'm sorry if this story seems a bit condensed but there will be Blue Fluff! You just read and see! One more thing, in this story princess doesn't like brick anymore, but you'll see what I'm talking about once you read on. So yeah remember no flames and/or harsh criticism or else! Enough about that, R&R! And due to the fact that I don't have unlimited access to the internet, updates for my other story are going to be very spread out, so you'll have to be patient.**

**Bubbles' POV**

Tonight was the biggest party of the year at Todd's house and anybody who's anybody is going to be there. My date for tonight was my magnificent boyfriend Jake. Jake had gorgeous green eyes and long dirty blonde hair that could make any girl swoon at first sight. Not to mention that he had a 6 pack and nice arms. Jake and I been dating for about 2 months now and pretty much have been inseparable! I hang out with him almost every weekend and we always have a good time. I would honestly say that he's probably one of the nicest, most considerate guys I've ever met and I'm glad he's my boyfriend. -

When I finished putting my strawberry flavored lip-gloss on my lips, I stared admiringly at my reflection in the mirror on my baby blue bedroom wall. My platinum blonde hair was curled into perfect ringlets that fell to about half way down my back. I wore waterproof black mascara that brought out my almond shaped sky blue eyes. Fortunately, there was not a blemish to be seen on my fair skin and my clothes hugged me in all the right places. I was wearing a sparkly blue halter top, with my tiny belly ring showing and a black mini skirt to show off my long legs. I also wore a pair of black open toed flats to go along with my flirtatious outfit. I turned sideways and smiled as I posed, "_I'm ready to party!_" I thought to myself.

Moments later, the doorbell had rung and I flew down the flight of stairs in an instant and I opened the front door, It was no one other than Jake. He smiled that charming smile of his and then he looked up and down at me as he complimented, "Wow, babe, you look stunning!"

My cheeks had turn very rosy at his compliment and I gave him a playful smile, "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself…"

Jake chuckled and asked, "So are you ready to go to Todd's party?"

I smiled back and replied, "Ready when you are, hot stuff."

I stepped out the door and he wrapped one his strong arms around my shoulder. We began walking towards his green BMW convertible and I hopped in the front passenger seat. Jake plugged his ipod into the car and played some music. Then, he turned on the engine and stepped on the gas pedal. Before I knew it, we were off to the party. The ride there was really nice because there was a refreshing breeze blowing against our faces while music was blasting in the car.

Ten minutes later… 

We arrived and found that there was nowhere to park considering that almost every inch of the curb on the cul-de-sac was filled with cars. I getting a little panicked, but the words that came out of Jake's mouth comforted me. "Don't worry Bubbles, I have an idea". He turned around and drove on to another street and parked there. Using my supervision, I saw how far we had to walk, 15 blocks. The distance didn't bother because it was a warm, starry night with a beautiful full moon. Actually, now that I think about it, I could fly to Todd's house from here in seconds if I wanted to, but since Jake didn't have superpowers like me, I decided to keep him company and not leave him behind.

The walk didn't seem very long since I had someone to talk to and before we knew it, we were already there. Todd's house was **HUGE **like a mansion almost and there were a bunch of people standing around outside conversing with each other, which left me wondering, _Why aren't they inside enjoying the party?_ But soon after we entered, I forgot about the loiterers talking outside and there were people in every direction I turned. Rap music was blaring from the tall speakers strapped against the wall and a bunch of people were dancing in the living room with beers in their hands. It looked as if they were having the time of their lives, but do people really need to drink at these kinds of parties? Seriously!

The next song came on and it was my most favorite song ever, Soulja Boy **(A/N: actually to tell you the truth, I ****hate**** Soulja Boy. but I just couldn't think of any other mainstream rap song so yeah)**. I started to get all excited and I exclaimed, "OH MY GOD JAKE! IT'S SOULJA BOY! C'MON!" I grabbed my boyfriend's arm and dragged him onto the dance floor.

I started to dance the choreography that was used in the music video and then right about the middle of the song I heard people cheering for me because I was dancing so well. I glanced to my left and saw Princess dance right next me copying everything I'm doing. "What's _she _doing here? She's trying to out dance me! Two can play this game…" I thought. A determined look appeared on my face and I tried doing fancier moves. The people's cheers became even louder and then as the song ended I finished off with a back flip. The bystanders were going wild and so was my boyfriend. Then I ran up to him and kissed him quickly on the lips and asked, "How did I do?"

The look on his face was priceless and he said all exasperated, "You were **GREAT! **I've never seen anyone dance like that before!"

I opened my mouth to say something, but a crowd of people surrounded me and they kept on saying all this stuff like "Wow! You're really good!" or "Where did you learn to dance like that?" I looked back and I saw princess in the distance with a half defeated, half pissed off look on her face, but I was too happy to care about that. I DEFEATED HER! HAHA!

Then she walked up to me and congratulated me with a smirk on her face, "Good Job Bubbles, but I won't let you off so easy next time.

I rolled my eyes and thought to myself,_ yeah right… like she really let me off easy, it's so obvious that I totally whooped her ass and she knows it!_

I sat out for the next few songs and caught up with my besties and talked to them and Jake about how awesome the party was. "I would have to say that this has been the greatest party I've been to in a while! Nothing could ruin this night…" was one of the many things I said to them.

As we chattered amongst ourselves, Jake looked over in the distance and he excused himself, "Uh Bubbles, I'm gonna catch up with my buds for a while, I'll see you later alright?"

"Alright, see ya." I said to him and then I kissed him.

When he was far enough away from us, one of my friends, Angela, suspiciously asked me, "Don't you think you're boyfriend has been acting a bit strange?"

Not understanding where she was going with this, I asked, "Angela what the hell are you talking about?"

Bethany, my other friend, butt in, "Well haven't you noticed how at school he's always looking at something else and not making eye contact with you or the fact that he makes up excuses just to avoid talking to you?"

"Uhhh, not really…" I admitted.

Cierra said genuinely as she laid her hand on my shoulder, "Ok, Bubbles, we're your friends and we care about you… so I'm going to tell you this straight forward; Jake is bad news and always has been from the start. He cheats on you with multiple girls behind your back and he's only using you for who knows why -

I didn't want to believe what I was hearing, so I interrupted Cierra and shouted at them, "Those are all lies! Jake isn't like that! You're just saying all this shit about him because you're all jealous!"

Angela had a look of disbelief on her face as she exclaimed, "Jealous? Far from it! Bubbles, I've seen him hanging around with other girls as if he thinks he owns the world or something. Its just that the three of us don't want to see you get hurt by this jerk and we've been trying to tell you this ever since you started dating him, but since you spend more time with him than your real friends, we never get the chance to talk to you anymore!"

I was in total shock, I stood there for a moment and I guiltily apologized, "I'm sorry that I've been ignoring you guys lately… I feel like a jerk"

"It's alright. But we thought you should know the truth about your boyfriend, that's all…" Bethany said.

I paused for a minute and I realized, "now that I think about it, everything you guys told me makes perfect sense! I'm going to go hunt him down so you guys don't need to worry about me, I can handle this on my own." And I walked toward the punch bowl.

"Once I find him, we are going to have a long talk!" I thought angrily to myself as I pouring my self some punch into my cup. I leaned on the table searching the room for someone to talk to. I took a sip of the punch but it didn't taste right… "Wait a minute… THERE'S VODKA IN THIS!" I thought to myself as I immediately spit it out and ran into the kitchen to pour it out in the sink, but then I saw something I shouldn't have.

I saw Jake **FLIRTING** with Princess, the biggest whore and spoiled brat in the entire 10th grade. She wore tons and tons of makeup and her clothes barely covered her at all. It was sickening; especially because she sleeps with tons of guys and her dad got her anything she wanted.

I stood there impatiently to watch and see what would happen. I couldn't believe my eyes! They started to make out! I was so mad, that I could beat the shit out of the both of them! I just can't believe that I actually loved that two-timer! My friends were right! He has been bad news all along! Now he's going to get what he deserves!

I looked down at my "punch" and knew exactly what to do with it. I walked up right behind Jake and then I dunked the vodka punch mixture right on top of his head and he turned around to see who had done this. Angry he asked, "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

Narrowing my eyes at him, I shouted, "YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON ME, YOU ASSHOLE! I SAW YOU KISS PRINCESS! I'M NOT BLIND! SO DON'T EXPECT ME TO FORGIVE YOU BECAUSE WE'RE **THROUGH**!" and I slapped him straight across the face.

I ran off towards the back door and I sprinted out. Tears began falling down like torpedoes on my cheeks and I sat on the back porch all alone crying my eyes out. I felt like I wanted to crawl inside a hole and die. That's how miserable I was. But, of course I tried the best as I could not to be noticed by anyone because I didn't want people to see me this vulnerable and pathetic.

Jake's POV Several minutes earlier… 

I was getting tired of hearing my girlfriend and her friends blab about absolutely nothing, so I excused myself, "Uh Bubbles, I'm gonna catch up with my buds for a while, I'll see you later alright?"

She replied, "Alright see ya." And she kissed me briefly.

I began to walk away and my forest green eyes searched for my real lover Princess. Bubbles is nice and all, but sometimes she can get incredibly annoying and very clingy to me. It's like she won't give me any space at all and doesn't know when to shut up. To tell you the truth I don't even like her, I'm just using her to better my image. I mean she's pretty damn hot and I'll look good in front of people if I'm dating a hot girl. So there you go. And the only reason why I even came with her to the party is so that she would stop bugging me like she has been for the past month. I just can't take her anymore! She's been giving me nothing but a giant headache. So tonight, I think I'm going to break up with my stalkerish girlfriend.

But Princess on the other hand is hella sexy and knows how to get it on. If you know what I mean… She's got everything that a guy would want in a girl, looks, money and sex appeal. Another thing too, is that she's so unpredictable and likes to leave you hanging there. That I like…

I passed by a bowl filled with red punch and I picked up a cup and poured myself some. I took a sip of it and then an idea popped into my head. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small bottle of vodka that I had been carrying around and poured some into my cup and the punch bowl to better the taste. After finishing my drink, I walked around some more and I saw Princess standing around in the kitchen with a bored expression on her face. I walked up to her and smoothly greeted, "Hey sexy…"

She looked up at me and batted her long eyelashes, "I missed you baby."

I joked, "It looks like you're having the time of your life."

She smiled back and replied, "This party is boring, I need somebody to entertain me…" the redhead looked up at me suggestively and lock her lips onto mine. I did have to admit though she was rather yummy. But a minute into our make out session, I felt a sticky liquid pour onto my head and slowly I turned around to see who had poured the punch on my head; it was my girlfriend, Bubbles. I could tell by the look on her face that she was really angry with me because I could see the fireballs flaming in her eyes. (Not literally)

She started yelling at me with intensity but I wasn't listening to a word she was yelling at me about and I honestly didn't care about what that bitch had to say because I was gonna break up with her anyway. But I definitely wasn't prepared for what was about to happen next that's for sure. I suddenly felt a sharp pain on the side of my face and noticed Bubbles running off.

"Run away and cry like a little baby, see if I care…_"_ I mumbled coldly to myself. I turned around to face Princess once more and I saw the same anger in her that Bubbles had just a moment ago.

She glared at me and she spat, "You make me sick!" Princess shoved me away and then stormed off.

"_I really screwed up this time…" _I thought as I regained my balance and looked around for a towel to dry myself off with.

Bubbles' POV 

In the shadows, I heard a familiar voice ask me, "What's wrong Bubbles?" A dude with shaggy bright blonde hair stepped out and I saw the concern in his dark blue eyes as he walked towards me. It was Boomer, one of my best friends. We've known each other since we were 5, back when our siblings hated their own counterparts even though Boomer and I never hated each other. We were actually friends in grade school and have been ever since. I can talk to him about almost anything and he always listens to what I have to say and never judges me. Sounds more like girl friend than a guy friend, I know. But a person like Boomer is somebody that's hard to come by and I wouldn't want to lose him.

He sat right next to me and looked into my watery eyes as he asked, "Did something happen?"

I nodded and my voice was a bit shaky with anger when I replied, "we broke up." I didn't even need to tell him who I was talking about because he already knew.

I told him about how it happened and he sat there patiently listening to my story, which made me feel little better. Then I saw that his eyebrows began furrow and then he exclaimed in outrage, "THAT JACKASS! I KNEW HE COULDN'T BE TRUSTED!!!!" He looked at me and calmed down a bit and then he said to me, "Its just I can't believe that he would take advantage of a wonderful girl like yourself. You are so kind and funny and…pretty… But anyways, you don't need that jerk! It's not your fault this happened, it's his. You deserve someone who will treat you much better like…" He paused in mid sentence and it looked as if he wanted to say something but just couldn't say it. Then he went on gently, "What I'm trying to say is that you need to forget about him and find someone else who will treat you right, that's all."

I looked directly at him and smiled, "You're right Boomer. I need to find someone better." The tears had stopped falling and I thanked him, "Thank you Boomer…"

Boomer's POV 

I was totally confused. So I asked her, "Why are you thanking me?"

She began to giggle and then she said in that angelic voice of hers, "Because you have always been there for me no matter what…"

My face turned beet red as she wrapped her arms around me in a hug and I put my arms around her. I thought to myself, "If only I could tell her how I truly felt. It's hard for me to tell her because I'm afraid she wont feel the same way. I mean after all, she probably only sees me as a friend and nothing more. I want her to be mine so badly, but I don't want to ruin our friendship either. It's just driving me crazy trying to figure out how she feels about me and I can't take it anymore! I'm going to tell her tonight. Once and for all!"

Bubbles' POV 

I want us to be more, but that probably won't happen because he probably just thinks of me as a friend and that's all… I just wish I could tell him about the feelings that have been bottled up inside me for years, like how I always feel safe and free to be myself around him or how when I'm around him I feel all fuzzy inside. But I'm just so afraid to let him know how I feel because he probably won't look at me the same and try to avoid me for the rest of his days. I don't want that at all.

We released each other from our embrace and then Boomer wore that perpetual smile of his and suggested, "Wanna go inside and have the time of our lives?"

I smiled and I accepted his invitation, "Sure, what the hell? Lets go!" I grabbed his arm and the both of us ran inside and pushed ourselves through the sea of people that blocked our passage to the dance floor. The both of us began dancing to the upbeat music blasting from the speakers. I began to feel almost euphoric as I was dancing right beside Boomer and I didn't want this night to ever end. The both of us stopped dancing once we felt an unwanted presence, it was Jake.

He came up to us and sneered, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the little c--- **(A/N:I blocked it out because it's a ****really really**** bad word and the word is ****not**** crap just to let you know that) **Bubbles and her faggot friend."

Boomer snapped, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FAGGOT? AND DON'T YOU DARE CALL BUBBLES A C---! YOU TWO FACED MOTHER FUCKER!!!" Then the room grew eerily silent.

He smirked, "I can call her whatever I want…"

I growled at him, " YOU DON'T OWN ME SON OF A BITCH! JUST GO AWAY BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT TO MESS WITH EITHER ONE OF US!"

Sarcastically he said, "Ooo, I'm so scared…." Then Boomer punched him really hard in the face and he landed on the floor whimpering in pain.

Walking pass Jake now lying on the floor, Boomer kicked his stomach and hissed, "You asked for it, bastard." as Jake, screamed in pain. Many jaws were dropping since most people thought Boomer was an oversensitive, spineless wimp and the other people in the room were glaring down at Jake for being such a jerk.

I stared down at my ex-boyfriend in pity and I walked right by him. I thought to myself, _He was nothing but trouble from the beginning and I feel so stupid for not seeing that in the first place. Well, nobody's perfect… but he got what he deserved. And that's that. _

At the corner of my eye, I saw Boomer storming off, leaving the party, and then I followed him out the door. I came up right behind him, and I thanked him a second time that night, "Thanks for sticking up for me Boomer. Otherwise I would have been the one to punch him in the face. But, you really do care about me, don't you?"

Boomer turned around as began to blush furiously and he replied, "You mean the whole world to me, Bubbles." Then he continued now in a very gentle voice, "I-I love you and I always have."

My eyes began to sparkle and I asked him, "Do you really mean it?"

The sincerity in his eyes was quite obvious and he confirmed, "Of course I do… I would never lie about something like that and you know it."

I giggled as blushed bright pink and I looked down, "It's just that I don't know what to say…"

He put his hands on my shoulders and assured me, "You don't have to say anything… I understand if I'm making you feel uncomfortable, but I just wanted to let you know how I feel about you." Then he walked away with his head sulking.

I shouted as I went after him, "Boomer, wait!" I grabbed the back of his blue polo shirt and spun him around where he was now facing me. I admitted, "I love you too!"

I pressed my lips against his and he parted his mouth so my tongue could enter. Both of our tongues began to wrestle and we became so passionate that it felt as if the moment was never ending. It seemed as if the both of us were in our own little world and nothing could ruin this wonderful kiss. Then we slowly broke away and Boomer gave me a gentle smile that made me feel all fuzzy inside. My eyes gazed up at his ocean blue eyes and he gazed into mine.

To break the beautiful silence, I asked him, "Can you swear to me that you'll always be this way?"

Boomer chuckled and kept on smiling as he promised me, "I promise." And at that moment we officially became boyfriend and girlfriend.


End file.
